Ffolk
| regions = Moonshae Isles, Sea of Swords; Utter East | language = | deities = | classes = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = }} The Ffolk were a race of humans that inhabited the Moonshae Isles alongside the Northlanders. The Ffolk inhabited the southern parts of the Moonshaes, including Flamsterd, Moray, Snowdown, and Sunset, and the southern parts of Alaron and Gwynneth. Their society was mainly agricultural and was ruled by a High King or Queen who resided in Caer Callidyrr, the capital of the Ffolk. Culture and Heritage Modern Ffolk were mostly of Tethyrian origin, following a large Tethyrian immigration in 467 DR. This caused the Ffolk to lose much of their original racial heritage, although their culture was quite distinct from their mainland cousins and they held to a strong druidic tradition. The Ffolk spent most of their time on peaceful pastimes such as farming, fishing, hunting, and trading. They were also accomplished shipbuilders, specializing in a type of ship that was designed to withstand some of the roughest seas. Religion The Ffolk worshiped the Earthmother, an aspect of Chauntea. Religion primarily followed the druidic traditions. The Ffolk had a deep reverence for nature and the land around them, always respecting the power of even a quiet brook that might pass their fields. Language Modern Ffolk spoke Illuskan, although they employed the Thorass script. History The first Ffolk to appear on the Moonshae Isles were members of the lost tribes of Talfir who fled Ebenfar to escape the Shadowking Verraketh. Their first settlement was in 140 DR, on a island they named Gwynneth After defeating the creature known as Kazgoroth, Cymrych Hugh was crowned king of the Moonshae Isles in 201 DR. The Ffolk controlled the isles up until an invasion by Illuskans forced them to concede the northern section of the isles in 256 DR. In 621 DR, Ffolk colonized the Utter East and enslaved the native Mar of the area, carving it up into the Five Kingdoms. Lands Their settlements formed a small kingdom on the Moonshaes, ruled by the High Queen Alicia Kendrick as of 1365 DR. Description The Ffolk were considered to have darker skin and hair than the Northlanders. Relations The Ffolk had a long-term conflict with the other group of people who inhabited the Moonshaes, the Northlanders. The peaceful Ffolk were upset by the aggressive behavior of the Northlanders, who would raid the Ffolk settlements, and rumors still existed of Northlander raids. Northlanders quieted down somewhat when the High King of the Moonshae Isles, Tristan Kendrick, made initiatives towards peace between the two populations of his lands, initiatives which were continued by his daughter, Alicia Kendrick. Further advances in peace between the two peoples were brought about by marriages between Northlanders and Ffolk, almost forcing families to at least tolerate each other. Appendix References Connections Category:Ffolk Category:Humans Category:Ethnicities